Nine Months: Pirate Empress and King Edition
by Blue-Blood Imagination X
Summary: The first of a gigantic array of "Nine Months" Pregnancy that I have been dared to do. When Boa Hancock is told that she will, in nine months, be mothering a child, she isn't quite sure what to think. But one things for sure, Luffy isn't against this new revelation. And the symptoms that come along are as humorous as can be when it comes to the Pirate Empress.


**Nine Months: One Piece: King and Empress Edition**

**Welcome to the first of the gigantic array of stories centring around the 'Nine Months' Dare. First up, Monkey. D. Luffy and Boa Hancock. 3**

* * *

><p>Hancock sat completely still in the middle of her unnecessarily large bed. Her eyes were glazed over ad it was safe to say that her eyes were beginning to dry out from lack of blinking in the past 3 ½ minutes. Boa Sandersonia and Marigold were at the sides of the bed, beginning to really get concerned for their sister. And then there was Elder Nyon, staring up at Hancock's unfocused expression with a twinge of amusement on her features.<p>

Hancock very slowly lost the glaze in her eyes and she, just as slowly, brought her eyelids down for a tentative blink. She very slowly looked down at the Elder. She was weak in the knees and low on oxygen. It was just as well that she had been seated for those 3 ½ minutes because she had no doubt in her mind that she would've fallen over if she hadn't been.

"Could you…repeat that?" the beauty of the world whispered; her voice nearly unheard due to the sheer quietness of it. Elder Nyon just quirked her eyebrow in amusement, she was finding this whole situation unnaturally funny. But she's Elder Nyon. She does things like that. "I said, dear princess," Elder Nyon said slowly, leaning her weight on her cane. "You're pregnant." Hancock stared down at the tiny, white-haired woman in front of her. "Are you certain?" the empress asked after a moment of silence. "Positive."

Sandersonia and Marigold were extremely worried and completely restless. "How far along?" Marigold asked quickly, her voice squeaking in alarm. Elder Nyon looked up slightly more to face the woman. "Calm down." She said clearly. "It's very natural for women to get pregnant, nothing is going to happen to the Empress." After seeing Marigold and Sandersonia visibly relax at the news, Nyon answered the question.

"She's only two weeks along, which is perfect actually, any earlier and we wouldn't know." Hancock sighed and brushed her hair to the side. "It's just as well that all the symptoms usually come in at this point." She said calmly. "Elder Nyon, please state the non-medical term for my condition." Elder Nyon raised her eyebrow a bit at her request. "I just need to hear it bluntly." Hancock elaborated, her gaze never leaving the space behind Nyon.

"…You're having a baby." And just like that. The most beautiful woman in the entire world. Fainted.

* * *

><p>Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hat crew were having an awesome time. They had arrived back in Amazon Lily about a month ago, and had promised to stay awhile. Now they were having the time of their life. Usopp was telling exaggerated stories about their adventures, making sure to make him look like a badass while doing so, to two women who were hanging off his arm, Zoro was drinking with a rather sake-addicted woman, Robin was learning about the history of the island by a few women who adored history, Chopper was learning about the medicinal plants, Franky was helping out some women by the blacksmith, Brooke was playing tunes to some of the ladies, Sanji was…drooling… And Nami had taken to just gossiping with some women on the island.<p>

As for Luffy, he was just chatting with Margaret. He had only become the Pirate King two months ago and it was awesome having a casual conversation with an old friend. They weren't expecting a sudden interruption. "Excuse me, Luffy-sama?" Luffy looked up and raised a hand in the air. "Ah! Yo! You're the bodyguard lady! What's up!" the 'bodyguard lady' nodded. "The Empress would like to speak with you. "

Luffy blinked and then grinned. "Alrighty then!" he stated cheerfully, jumping to his feet. "See ya in a bit guys!" he stretched his arm dramatically and grasped a hold of the palace roof, shooting off, Gomu Gomu Style.

* * *

><p>Luffy unceremoniously kicked open the door. "Hancock! You wanted to see me?" he chirped cheerfully. He then opened his eyes and took in the scene. "Ah, Boa Snake Ladies, Nyon-baa, what are you doing here?" Hancock blushed a bit, patting the bed next to her. "Come sit, Luffy." Luffy blinked a few times before shrugging and complying.<p>

There was silence for a few moments. Hancock was nervous, Sandersonia and Marigold were restless, Luffy was confused and Elder Nyon just sat there waiting. "Luffy…" Hancock finally spoke. "How do you feel about…kids?" Luffy grinned openly. "I love them!" he said cheerfully. Hancock smiled and Nyon nodded. So far so good. "How would you feel…about having your own child…?" Luffy was silent for a second, a poker face on before he cracked a smile. "I wanna have a few actually."

Hancock smiled again, her heart beating faster. "Luffy…do you remember that night…two weeks ago?" Luffy smiled at her. "How could I forget?" he said, taking her hand in his own. She blushed and took a deep breath. "Luffy, that night…you impregnated me…" Luffy looked slightly confused and Hancock mentally slapped herself. "Luffy…In nine months or so… I'm having your child." His reaction was priceless. "I'm…gonna have a kid?" she nodded. "With you?" another nod. "It's in your stomach right now?" a nod yet again.

There was another silence. Then Luffy's face broke out into a grin and he tackled Hancock onto her back making her gasp. He then gently rode up her top and began peppering her stomach with kisses. "I." (kiss) "Love" (kiss) "You" (kiss) "So" (kiss) "Much!"

Hancock's sisters and Nyon smiled at the scene and left the room, leaving the blushing empress and the ecstatic king to their business.

"I love you too Luffy, so much."


End file.
